


What if? Young Villainy

by RainbowArt1



Category: Nefarious (Video Game)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Multi, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, What-If
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:22:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22170094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowArt1/pseuds/RainbowArt1
Summary: This is an "What if?" from my work "Young Villainy", I recomand reading the original before coming here. I hope you like it and let's hope on. Special thanks to my friend Domo, who helped me with some ideas for the story and giving positive feedback. Please enjoy!
Relationships: Crow&Mack, Crow&Mayapple, crow/becky
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	What if? Young Villainy

We all heard storys and legends about warriors with great weapons and pure hearts, all fighting in the name of good to save they homes and loved ones from cruel monsters and wicked people. 

But this story is not about a hero going to save a princess only to find out she is in another castle. No no no! This story is about the villain! 

Let us now view the birth of the most nefarious (ha) person that the world has yet to see!

What is they name you may ask?

Simple!

....Crow...

* * *

If someone where to ever tell Mayapple that getting kidnapped can be that scary, she would rather not wake up that morning.

Princess Cherry Mayapple, ruler of Humanity for approximative....one week.

Mayapple didn't start her ruling for a long time, but she knew from her mother that getting kidnapped will not be a funny part of the job. Right now she is stuck in a cell aboard the Castle Killstorm, the homebase and litteral home of the villain Buzzard, a man who is fear be many in her kindom. She didn't understand why it was him that was kidnapping her right now, the villain had been gone towards bigger operations long ago. Maybe he wanted to see how would she react at being kidnapped? Or maybe he was going back at being Macro City villain? So many questions were going on in her head at the moment! She just hoped she might get atleast one answear...

"Getting comfy Princess~? I say don't get used to it, it will be the only time you will be brought here!" a wicked voice had been heard from the entrace of Mayapple cell, she looked up to see...

...a kid? 

He didn't looked older then ten and he wear a very, in her opinion, stylized, purple and red, Hero Knight armor.

(Crow armor 10-12)

"Who...are you?" asked Mayapple, not scared, but very curious to know more about the new person that enter the room.

"Who am I? HA HA HA HA!! You really should have listen to your mother when she told you about Buzzard legacy! My name is Crow! And after dad gets defeted in this attempt, I will be the Macro city official villain! Yes yes, I know I may be young, ten is a pretty young age to start this sort of stuff, but dad started it when he was younger then me, so no problem here!" the kid, Crow, had explained.

Mayapple was in a small shock to find out that Buzzard had more kids then the public is awear, but a smile did appear on her face. Crow was a kid and what does most of the kids do? They play games! Buzzard must had been teaching hes kids how to be villains and she knows that most of them did become villains at some point. But Crow is still a kid, so he must see this whole thing of kidnapping as a game! He manages to take her to his homebase, he wons! This must be a game in his mind! All that she has to do is play along until he gets bored of it or finds something else to do! 

"Oh? Are you sure you are going to be Macro City next villain? There are a lot of people competing for that spot! You will also need a lot of funds, a homebase, minions and a vehicle to move around! Not to mention you will have to talk and aproved by the Syndicare of Malice! Do you have everything prepear?" asked Mayapple in hopes of ending the game before it begings. Crow looks at her funny, after that he starts laughing, confusing Mayapple.

" Did you really think I wouldn't say that if I wasn't preapear?! I already took care of any who would want that spot! For funds, dad got once in jail and hes rightfull money had been split bettween me and my siblings and for a few years now I have been doing war machines commissions to other villains, as well to both Winterdown and Sukochi! Minions arn't a problem, I got some already from my 'underground' experience! I already said that I make war machines, so a vehicle to move around is no problem to obtain! All the papers with the Syndicate of Malice are done! As for homebase... I made a bet with my dad, I cheated btw, and now the Bramble Flats is mine! Anything else to say, huh, Princess?" explained Crow. That really surprised Mayapple, she wasn't really thinking that Crow had everything prepear before they start! She thought that he would figure things out as they go on with the 'game'! But she got one more thing to say...

"You are so cute!!"

"Eh?"

* * *

_Later, at the Macro city palace..._

Mayapple was bouncying up and down since she got rescue by Mack. After the two got back to the palace, Mayapple went to make a few phone calls. Soon after, she explain everithing that happen to Mack.

"So let me get this straight! The new villain of Macro City, is going to be a ten years old?" asks Mack, the official hero of Macro City and the Human Kindom.

"Yes." replies Mayapple, as she gets some blankets and pillows.

"And you got it confirmed from both the Concile of Virtue and the Syndicate of Malice?" asks the hero again, as he helps Mayapple with the blankets and the pillows, it appears she was making a pillow fort.

"Yep! I just called them! Crow has all the papers done and he is a perfect arch rival that compliments my style! Malice even said that he is a real evil mirror to myself! That means even if he wins, the kindom would still have a good ruler after I'll be taken down, only if he can do it." she explains as the two of them make they way to the kitchen to get refreshments, chips and popcorn.

"And you invited him to a movie night here at the palace?" he said that before puting the refreshments on a table and give Mayapple a look.

"What? He might be a 'villain', but he still a kid! This whole kidnapping stuff might be just a game in his eyes! I'm sure that if we show him a normal life, he will change his mind and give up on being a villain! Come on Mack! Crow never had a normal life or atleast the chance to have fun with kids his age! He only been taught the villain way! We can teach him the normal way! Trust me on this!" after she said that, she gives Mack the puppy eyes and who can say no to the puppy eyes?

"Fineeee! I will give him a chance!" Mayapple hugged him as soon as she said that, which made him blush afterwords.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! You will not regret it!" she let go of him, after that, a ping could be hear from her phone, she pick it out and checked who it was, her eyes lit up!

"Thats him! I'm going to get him, brb!" she then left the room to get the villain kid.

Mack stood there thinking for a moment, thinking on what to say towards the kid. He knew that Mayapple plan seems a little crazy and unreal, but she does have a point. Crow was only thaugh on how to be a villain and nothing else. He might not full let go of the villain life, but atleast there is a chance he might hold back in his plans. He would just have to wait and see how thing are going to happen.

As Mack finish his train of thoughts, Mayapple had come back with Crow. Now Mack has finally sees how his new rival looks like.

Crow was out of his armor and was now wearing a purple hoodie and a pair of red shorts. This was also the first time Mayapple sees his hair and she wasn't surprised to be the same blond hair like his father. Crow also had a pair of headphones over his ears.

Mack notice the look on the young villain(y) face, it practically screamed that this was the last place he would want to be.

 _'This is not going to end well...'_ thought Mack as Mayapple helped Crow put his backpack away.

* * *

To Macks shock, it wasn't a really bad night!

Yeah, it took Crow a whille to warm up towards them, but when it did, it was worth the wait.

They start the night with some video games and soon Mack soon discover the Crow has a big competitive spirit and the the three way battle soon turned in a two way battle bettween Crow and Mayapple. Also, Crow cheats, a lot. 

After video games, they move on to see movies. They watched all kinds of movies, but they were all familly friendily, Crow had complain about it. But they did manage to find some good movies that they enjoy, also it was the first time Crow saw an animared movie, so that was nice.

When they got bored of movies, they decide to call it a night and to go to sleep, but before actually sleeping, the told one another funny storyes from the past. For Mack were things that happen at the hero academy, for Mayapple were things that happen at the princess meeting, but Crow took the cake when he told them some of the pranks that he did towards his familly and other villain.

Crow was the first to fell asleep, Mayapple and Mack took a moment to admire it.

"He looks so pacefull..." whisper Mayapple as she runs a hand through his hair.

"It makes you think if he gets nights like thats, to just sleep without a care in the world..." whispered Mack as he gets on his back.

"I really hope we can turn him around and show him that theres more to the world then being the bad guy..." whispered Mayapple as she layed down, she quickly falls asleep.

Mack stares at ceiling for a few minutes, then at Mayapple and Crow sleeping figures and sighs.

"Me too..."

* * *

The next morning, Crow was missing and the found a letter in the place of where he was sleep.

_Dear Princess Mayapple and Hero Knight Mack,_

_I would like to thank you for letting me know a little bit about you two before we get to bussiness! I really enjoyed the night and I hope we get the chance to do it again in the future!_

The next part of the letter looked more formal.

_This is a warning from the Crow Empire! The next kidnapping had been scheduel and you will find more details down below. Keep in mind that this might be the only warning of such calibre. Any complains shall go through the boss, Crow. Enjoy your remaining time before the appointed kidnapping._

_Date:x/xx/20xx_

_Time:12:00am_

_Signed, Crow_

After reading the letter, they give eachother a look.

"It looks like it might be harder then it looks to turn him around..." said Mack.

"He drew a mustache on your face..." said Mayapple before starting laughing.

"HE DID WHAT?!"

To be conituen?

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think? Tell me in the commets below if you want me to continue this! Hope you like it!


End file.
